EMF (electromagnetic flux) shielding cable harness sheaths are commonly composed of metal wire braiding, and such sheaths are known to have their proximal ends attached and anchored at a backshell adapter juncture between the cable harness and an electrical component such as radio communication equipment, electronic navigation equipment, radar equipment, computer equipment and the like. Such braid shield anchoring is known to be achieved by circumferentially wrapping a Hunter spring (also known as Negator or constant force springs) around the proximal end of the sheath and around a backshell adapter connector extension received within the sheath. In such cable assembly, the EMF protected cable harness or cable bundle extends proximally through the bore of the backshell adapter's connector and then extends through an underlying port which opens an electronic component case or housing.
The proximal end of the EMF shielding flexible sheath typically extends annularly about the outer periphery of such backshell adapter connector, and such connector conventionally presents channel forming annular ridges. Where such ridges are provided, the annularly wrapped Hunter spring may perform its sheath clamping function by drawing the sheath radially inwardly into such channel and by binding the sheath against the ridges' edges. In such known EMF shielding sheath and cable terminating assembly, a strong distally directed pulling force typically will not dislodge the sheath from its annularly anchored attachment to the backshell adapter connector.
During performances of tasks of maintaining electrical components of the types described above, or during reconfigurations of cable harness wiring leads extending to and from such components, it is often necessary to detach the EMF shielding sheath from the backshell adapter's connector. Such sheath detachment tasks typically requires that the Hunter spring be unwrapped through application of a counter-circumferentially directed force to the extreme outer end of the Hunter spring. Typically, a technician's application of fingertip pressure to such spring end will either fail to commence the needed spring unwrapping or will undesirably result in a cutting of the technician's fingertip against the spring steel edge of the Hunter spring. Attempts to use a fingernail to unwrap the Hunter spring often undesirably results in fingernail breakage and fingertip cuts. Attempts to use a tool such as a knife or screwdriver blade to drive or pry the end of the Hunter spring in the counter-circumferential direction commonly results in damage to the spring and/or damage to surrounding braid sheathing, threatening EMF leaks.
The instant inventive assembly solves or ameliorates the above described problems associated with the Hunter spring unwrapping and detaching tasks by specially adapting the outer end of the Hunter spring to present pluralities of radially outwardly extending frictional teeth.